1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and recording controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for recording data in diverse situations including a voice call, a video call, a camera driving and the like.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
A mobile terminal according to a related art is able to record a call content or video from a timing point of inputting an audio/video recording execution key from a user in the course of a call or a video input via a camera.
However, since a user frequently attempts to record a call content or video from a timing point before a timing point of inputting an audio/video recording executing key, the related art fails to meet such a demand made by the user.